Calenders with shiftable parts to permit rearranging of the days of the month have been known in the past. However, for the most part, these calendars have not been simplified to the point where only seven strips with numerals thereon can be used for all days of all months of a year. The prior calendars have required additional structure to permit the calendars to be suitable for use and such additional structure has caused the cost of producing the calendars to be significant. In view of these drawbacks, a need has arisen for a calendar of this type which is simple in construction and has a minimum of parts and can be made with minimum expense.